Silly Ol' Bear
Silly Ol' Bear is a Limited Time Quest that is triggered when you reach Level 13. It consists of 7 parts and has a 72 hour deadline for all parts. Silly Ol' Bear (1/6) Silly Ol' Bear 1 Quest.png Silly Ol' Bear 1 Reward.png Challenge: Oh please hurry! Kidlet is sure to be blown away in no time! He just won't let go of his favorite umbrella! * Get an Umbrella Shop so he'll let go for a new one. * Collect once to get the new umbrella. Reward: Those are very pretty, but even without his umbrella, he's still being blown away! What else can we do? * 1,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Silly Ol' Bear (2/6) Silly Ol' Bear 2 Quest.png Silly Ol' Bear 2 Reward.png Challenge: Kidlet's dropped his umbrella, but he's still getting blown away! What else can we do? * Go on a long trip with Beth for supplies. * Tap 10 shops to ask villagers for help! * Quick! Find a bolt to bolt him down! Reward: Oh, your town is so kind to help us! Those bolts won't work with nothing to bolt him to, but working together, I am sure we can find something. * 1,700 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. Silly Ol' Bear (3/6) Placeholder|Step 3 Quest Screen Silly Ol' Bear 3 Reward.png Challenge: Maybe if we had something to tie him to, he won't be blown away! * Find a rope. * Build the honey tree to tie kidlet to. Reward: Fwew! I am glad Kidlet is safe, but can you help me get some cover, too? The storm destroyed my home! * 1,900 Coins. * 2 Emeralds. Silly Ol' Bear (4/6) Placeholder|Step 4 Quest Screen Silly Ol' Bear 4 Reward.png Challenge: I'm glad Kidlet's safe, but i'm having some troubles of my own in the damp cold storm. Might you be able to help? * Complete a short voyage with Philip to get Bear to the village. * Get him his own umbrella: upgrade that shop! Reward: Oh how kind, why thank you for this. I just wish this storm hadn't destroyed my home... * 2,100 Coins. * 100 Pearls. Silly Ol' Bear (5/6) Placeholder|Step 5 Quest Screen Silly Ol' Bear 5 Reward.png Challenge: I truly appreciate your kindness. Kidlet and i will survive another day, but with nowhere to call home, I don't know what we'll do! * Craft cash for pearls twice for funds. * Chop 10 trees for wood for a home! * Search the mermaids twice for decorations. Reward: You...you're building us a home? You'll let us join your village? Why you are the kindest people I have met! How can we help? * 2,200 Coins. * 150 Pearls. Silly Ol' Bear (6/6) Silly Ol' Bear 6 Quest.png Silly Ol' Bear 6 Reward.png Challenge: Please, let us help you build our home. We will find a way to repay you! * Expand once and I'll find some tasty berries! * Send me on a short voyage and I'll catch tasty fish! Reward: Great work! Now just come get me off the island and I'll set up a nice home on your island! * 2,500 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. Silly Ol' Bear (Sequel) Silly Ol' Bear Sequel Quest.png Silly Ol' Bear Sequel Reward.png Challenge: * Tap on the Bear's island. Reward: Wow! Kidlet look, a new home for us! I will gladly continue working with your village as thanks! * Bear Corner Category:Quests